Chapter Summaries
Quick directory: Arc 1: 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 Arc 2: 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 Arc 3: 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 Arc 4: [[Chapter Summaries#Chapter 31|'31']] 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 Arc 5: 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 Season 1 Curse Arc Chapter 01 Saint is chased and captured by a stranger in a power suit. Zen puts a helmet on Saint that forces him to follow his orders. Chapter 02 Zen and his team interrogate Saint. Saints not who they were looking for but they can't release him or they'll get in trouble. Zen sees it as an opportunity to have a disposable person take on more daunting tasks. Everyone learns that Mina, one of Zen's teammates, was behind Saint's capture. Chapter 03 After completing a mission he forced into, Saint escapes from Zen's clutches. Saint allies the people he was assigned to kill. Grey, Saint's father, receives information regarding Saints location. Saint is recaptured by Eris. Chapter 04 Saint is interrogated again, this time for the whereabouts of his targets. Saint tells them nothing and is sent back to his cell. Zen decides to cut their losses and turn in Mina and Saint to HQ to deal with the mess. Grey breaks into the building and takes Saint. Chapter 05 Zen and his team are arrested and interrogated. Saint recovers at a hospital. Grey is upset that the kidnappers will get off easy due to their ties with the government. Saint's friends visit and are grateful for his safety. Grey is given management over Zen's team. Season 1 Fresh Start Arc Chapter 06 Grey wants Saint to join in his efforts to hunt White Rose. Saint puts the offer on hold as his friends visit him to cheer him up. Ren and Silver tag along. Zen and Eris struggle to accept that their arrest was Mina's fault. After wandering through the hospital halls, Saint encounters Val. Chapter 07 Saint's friends notice him acting strangely and pry for answers. A couple of his friends interrogate Ren and Silver. Grey grabs Zen and Eris from jail to interrogate them all personally. Chapter 08 Grey plots to get MIna under his watch. Val recognizes Saint and apologizes to him. The next day, Saint tries to understand Val better and spends most of the day with him. Ren and Silver are still on the fence with Val. Chapter 09 For the first half of the day Saint and Val hang out again. Grey intervenes and won't allow the two to interact unless Saint joins Grey's efforts. After a few failed attempts of reasoning, Saint disowns his his father in a fit of rage. Grey leaves with Val. It dawns upon Saint that he is now homeless once he leaves the hospital. Chapter 10 Val texts Saint that his mother is willing to let him stay at her apartment. Saint visits his home town one last time before heading to his temporary home. Saint arrives to the apartment only to be smothered by Val's mother, Pamela. Saint decides to hunt for a job, but finds himself applying to be a police officer. The officers recognize him and plot to reunite him with Grey. Chapter 11 Grey lays down some new rules, but cannot change the fact that Zen HAS to be his second in command. Zen explains it's part of a deal he made with his boss. Eris and the others ask Val what happened at the hospital. After everyone is filled in, they worry about Saint's well-being and their own. Zen tries to track down Saint's movements. Chapter 12 Saint spends the first half of his day teaching Pam how to use a video game controller. After getting his butt kicked in a few games, he goes to work to help hunt down a Sin. After finding and killing the Sin, the captain realizes that Saint's skills would be best suited in a hunting division. Saint turns down the offer initially, but agrees to joining a similar division. Chapter 13 being rewritten Chapter 14 being rewritten Chapter 15 being rewritten Season 1 Trident Arc Chapter 16 Val and Eris search for a ''White Rose'' base, but they are ambushed. Chapter 17 Val brings back a Trident member for questioning. Dante, is recruited! Saint and Eris assess his skill in a mock battle. Chapter 18 being rewritten Chapter 19 being rewritten Chapter 20 being rewritten Season 2 Tipping Point Arc Chapter 21 The members of Trident are recruited into Sector Zeta for their safety. Questioning the old leader reveals Trident was founded to combat a rival cult, Green Moon. Grey takes a gamble and recruits Trident's old leader, Arin, to Team Zeta as a research assistant to get more information of potential enemies. Chapter 22 Saint begins to act off due to Arin's mockery. Team Zeta grows concerned about Saint's behavior and try to pry at him. Chapter 23 being rewritten Chapter 24 being rewritten Chapter 25 being rewritten Chapter 26 being rewritten Chapter 27 being rewritten Chapter 28 being rewritten Chapter 29 being rewritten Chapter 30 A man searches for his father whose absence grows suspicious. He and his fiance venture into a building they believe is connected to the mystery. They arrived to the wrong place at the wrong time. The man is killed by a familiar face. Ashamed of his mistake, Saint runs away. Grey is sent to find him. Chapter 31 Team Zeta must work without Saint and Grey. Dante decides to fill the void left behind by them. Arin can't help but feel guilty and feels everyone blames them. Alternate timeline: Saint enters the Tournament of None (Year 1) Chapter 32 With the capture of another White Rose member, they learn that Green Moon has allied themselves with Whited Rose.Grey finds Saint, but in a dangerous area. They discover what the "unkillable" Sin are made of. Chapter 33 Chapter 34 Season 2 Alma Arc Chapter Chapter (Finale) Sector Zeta is shutting down. Saint thinks it means he won't be able to be with everyone anymore. Zen opens his secret project to the public.